She No Speak Americano
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot.  Kensi speaks Spanish and Deeks likes it a little too much.


**Title: She No Speak Americano**

**Rating:** FRK  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own any of the characters or situations that are familiar to you.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> 2.19 Enemy Within  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Oneshot. Kensi speaks Spanish and Deeks likes it a little too much.

Inspired by Deeks' impressed smile in Enemy Within. (He was clearly turned on, too ;))

It's possible this might be bordering on crack...

* * *

><p>He has no idea how she knows Spanish. Knowing her, she probably learned it (and 20 other languages) from the Number One Dad Of The Millennia; the man who taught her how to hot wire an airplane, build a house and fix a car (along with chew, spit and open beer bottles with her teeth) all by the age of 15.<p>

He has no idea what she was saying, she's speaking too fast and putting emphasis on too many words he doesn't know, but he can make out something about their vic and a jeep driven by a woman. The men she's speaking with, Juan's friends and coworkers, hang on to her every word, being both forthcoming with details and generous with sincerity and manners towards her.

Ah, that was his problem. He might be a stud (admitted) but the only time his smile works that well with other men are those rare occasions when he's been undercover at a gay bar. (To be honest, not the funnest of times.)

He kinda gets it. Kensi Blye is beautiful. All she has to do is blink dark eyes and smile prettily at him and he'd probably give up his bank codes, just for the sake of seeing her smile at him again. (That, and when she speaks with him, she's kinda got a frightening look to her. It she couldn't unknowingly seduce him into doing something, she'd sure scare him into it.)

When she leaves the trio of men, she thanks them for their time with another bright smile that borders on smug when she turns back to him, details already being called in.

It's not the first time he's impressed by her, and it won't be the last.

It's also not the first time hearing her speak a foreign tongue has done some not entirely appropriate things to him... and he knows, it won't be the last.

* * *

><p>She's required to speak Spanish a month later while questioning a nanny who was the last person to see their vic, a female Gunnery Sergeant, alive. The nanny knows basic English but obviously feels more comfortable in the language of her forefathers. She had been gesturing wildly, attempting to explain the scenario in the English Kensi had initially used, but could only find the words in Spanish and Kensi willingly obliged.<p>

Standing in the backyard of the modest bungalow, he listens transfixed on the vowels and consonants flowing from his partner's lips (he's not staring at her lips, he swears). He knows passably Spanish, enough to get by, have a mediocre conversation or order a tequila from the lovely senorita serving him, but Kensi, with the speed and inflection she's using, she's obviously fluent in it.

The lilt in her voice is firm, but gentle in understanding as she analyzes the facts and clarifies others. Every-so-often, she looks at him to make sure he's following, which he either gives a nod or a shake to, and she explains or carries on depending on his answer. Given that she mostly speaks English, some words she herself can't manage to find off the top of her head and she gives a little _'Err...'_ that he finds too adorable to not smile at, other words she's required to purse her lips and yeah, this time he's staring at them for all the wrong reasons.

Unfortunately, they only have one conversation with the nanny and the Spanish disappears as quickly as it came.

* * *

><p>She does it again three weeks later when on a different case, questioning an illegal smuggled into the country by a Petty Officer who wound up dead. In between the sobs, it's kind of hard to tell what the girl is saying, but he gathers enough to figure out their vic wasn't given a choice by whoever it was to smuggle a couple girls into the country, but he was given a choice when he ended up falling in love with one of the girls and was probably killed for it.<p>

It's not the time, or the place, or the scenario but she's speaking in something other than English and again, he just can't help himself. She's speaking softly to the woman across from her, slowly elongating words and being more sympathetic with others. He's not exactly turned on, but he's certainly feeling something he'd rather not acknowledge.

So he doesn't.

* * *

><p>They work the case and two months later she's speaking the language of Spain again, this time arguing with a representative from a Barcelona law firm who's trying to get his client, their suspect on a work visa, out of a money laundering charge. The lawyer introduced himself in English, but slipped into his native Spanish a few times by accident and Kensi, being the whippersnapper she is said it didn't matter, she'd still argue him under the table in whatever language she saw fit.<p>

Watching her angry eyes and confident body language, Deeks is kind of glad it's Spanish.

She's rolling her R's and putting a more harsh sound into her C's and man, if it isn't doing something to him. Her eyes are darker than usual and her hair is coming out of it's ponytail. Her hands are flying, usually alternating between pointing an accusatory finger at the lawyer and his legal briefs (that are probably twisted in a bunch) or throwing an arm out in derision. It's probably the most animated he's ever seen her without her gun out, and he's very thankful it's remained in it's holster. Her forehead is creased and her lips are in an unimpressed line that quickly change to a dark smile whenever she finds a loophole in the lawyer's case that she doesn't mind exploiting.

If she wasn't already on his _Top Five Most Beautiful Woman He's Ever Interacted With List_, then with the burning eyes and the tendrils of hair that look like fire when the light hits them, she would definitely be on it now.

(But she is, so the point is kind of moot.)

The good Lord is obviously shining down on him when she spends the rest of the day cursing and making comments about how incompetent and unbelievable their lawyer _friend_ is in a cold, dry Spanish tirade that would probably make a rapper blush. He knows some of the words she's using, others, he's happy he doesn't.

Four of her targets at the range are DOA and three are now unable to reproduce baby targets, which Future Mrs. Target will be very unhappy with, but hearing the bits of Spanish interspersed between each muzzle blast, Deeks could care less about the sex lives of the paper figures they usually shoot at.

(His own on the other hand... nevermind.)

Good fortune stuck with him the next day when Mr. Big Shot Lawyer showed up again, confident that his new argument was enough to gain custody of his client from LAPD lockup. He stood in the boathouse in his fancy suit and shiny shoes, restating facts about the case, the long history of cooperation between their two countries, and he even went so far as to cite paragraphs and statistics of legal jargon meant to confuse.

They weren't buying any of it, and after former law student Deeks schooled him in the legal Do's and Don'ts of the justice system, he stepped aside and watched, riveted once again, as Big Shot, himself, lost his cool, slipped into Spanish and was given the what for by senorita Blye.

She was kind of amazing.

* * *

><p>Seven weeks later, she's undercover at a festival celebrating the running of the bulls in Pamplona. She's one of about 300 people who have shown up for the party, each speaking Spanish or one of it's dialects and each embracing their distant heritage, the only difference being she's miked and wired and is there to keep track of a possible witness to a high priced theft who's been avoiding them.<p>

As both she and Callen speak fluent Spanish, they've both been sent into mingle in different parts of the room, while he, knowing the Spanish he knows, is the bartender. Sam (who knows no Spanish, but just about everything else) is somewhere around the entrances, patrolling under the guise of security, and thank goodness for that 'cause he would surely be displeased with the amount of time good ol'barkeep, himself, has paid attention to a certain Spanish speaking senorita in a gold cocktail dress.

Off the charts, yet again (either Hetty knows what she's doing, or Kensi just looks good in nearly everything – probably both), and that combined with the Spanish flowing freely and loosely from shimmering lips that (fake) laugh frequently, it's absolutely killing him. He pays enough attention to the things happening around him to survive the Op and catch their witness, but the words he heard though his earwig ring in his head the rest of the night and follow him in his sleep.

* * *

><p>It's another four months before he ever hears something other than English come from her lips, but this time she's speaking Portuguese. He knows they are similar, but he has absolutely no clue what she's saying and it just might be more enticing that way. He can't make out a thing; she could be giving a detailed report on how fluorescent lighting affects milk yield in dairy cattle, or the mating rituals of starfish for all he knows.<p>

Regardless of what she's saying, he likey very much. She's just as fluent with Portugal's language as she is with Spain's and seems to enjoy it just as much when talking with a neighbour of their suspect while he examines the exterior of the house. What good is he in the conversation if he can't even speak it?

Making sure the house is secure, he leans against the siding and observes her actions and listens to the conversation, not what is being said, but her voice when she's saying it. She smiles brightly at the elderly woman, nodding her head in agreement, or clarifying directions or events when the woman gestures to the back of the house or down the road.

The woman looks tickled pink to have found someone who speaks her dominant language and smiles and lightly touches Kensi's arm in a friendly pat before looking at him and gives a girlish giggle. Kensi too glances at him, possibly to see what's so funny but smiles and shares in another laugh at whatever the woman had said.

He has the feeling their laughing at his expense (probably something about an ignorant Yankee) but the woman gives him a once-over and gives what might be an approving nod to his partner before reverting back to English to wish him a nice day and carry on her way. As said before, he's a stud (guilty as charged), and he's pretty sure he was being checked out. He could say something about it as they peek through the windows, instead, still caught up in the foreign vowels floating through his head, he says something that maybe he should have kept to himself.

"I love it when you do that."

Kensi cocks an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"The whole Spanish-Portuguese thing," he clarifies, and adds, "It's hot."

It's not the first time he's implied that he finds her (or the things she does) attractive and it wont be the last. It is, however, the first time she seems flattered. It's also the first time she lets him have his fun.

"Você também não é tão mau," she replies, messing with him and giving him eyes that promise so much he'll never get.

Closing his eyes and swaying on his feet like he's going to pass out, Deeks whistles lowly, "Ohh yeah." Beside him, she laughs and gives a coy smile.

He'll go home that night and wrack his brain for the words said and the possible tense she used. He'll search what the word is in Spanish, then search the Spanish word in Portuguese. He'll smile, lean back in his chair and decide it's not how she knows Spanish and Portuguese that's important, it's how she sounds and what she's saying that really gets him.

"_You're not too bad yourself."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Wow, this was a lot longer than I had thought it would be. ~ Title based on 'We No Speak Americano' by Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP. ~ I hope that end translation is right. I've been told it won't translate literally, so it's more of 'You are not too bad.' I do not know Spanish or Portuguese, nor have I ever done it in school (I'm Canadian, we mostly do French). The closest I will ever get to doing Spanish and Portuguese is singing along to Josh Groban :P


End file.
